


《贺开朗的信》

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 依旧是上头产物。万字预警。以及我写到最后已经不知道自己在写些什么。爱贺老师但依旧取不出美丽的文章名字
Relationships: 棋朗, 龚子棋/贺开朗





	《贺开朗的信》

如果我有一个箱子  
我会在里面装什么呢

星星太阳月亮  
都装不下

啤酒香烟槟榔  
气味太大

装进去很多个有风的夜晚  
和你对我说过的话

但我数了数   
却没必要放进去了

——————————————————————  
“子棋:

展信悦。

最近很长一段时间里，我在怀疑自己活着的意义。但我不会轻生，因为我怕死。

现在是一点零二分，夜很长，墙很凉。  
多数夜晚还是手机陪着我度过。我知道很多人都这样，但是我们每个人也都不太一样。  
有的人玩游戏，有的人聊天，有的人刷微博，有的人关注无数消息，为的是不让世界安静下来，就可以不用想那么多事情。

我也是个活在自己幻想里的人，我的故事，都是假的。  
每晚入睡前，我在丰富着自己的小剧场，有时候做梦也会变成预告片。我没有爱的人，所以连为赋新词强说愁都不行，我有恨的人，但我不想为他们浪费时间。  
有的事因为太清楚，反而不明白。

我是个消极主义者、唯心主义者、极端个人英雄主义者。

很多时候我觉得世界上其实只有我自己一个人，其他的所有，都是为了驱赶孤独而自我创造出来的。至于为什么有那么多的不如意，大概是我想看看自己究竟糟糕到什么境地，还能对自己不抛弃不放弃。

我是我的造物主，一副残破不堪的驱壳。

2017年12月2日  
开朗”

龚子棋把信放回信封里去。  
贺开朗的来信一向如此，没有具体的内容，只有破碎的字句。

龚子棋拿这个人没有办法。  
他挣扎、破世，胡思乱想。  
但从来不殃及别人。

贺开朗说，我对世界最大的善意就是不打扰。

在家的时候贺开朗总是不穿衣服，而且喜欢让龚子棋帮自己拍照。  
龚子棋问，你知道什么叫艳照门吗？

贺开朗说，留在眼睛里是人体艺术，传播出去是淫秽色情。

龚子棋曾经问他，为什么我们不能打电话？  
贺开朗说，因为写字是一件有仪式感的事情。

他总喜欢把自己的情绪分享给龚子棋，因为龚子棋起码能读懂他所写出来的字面意思。  
但多数人字面意思也读不懂。

算起来，他们差不多已经两年没有见过面了——也不能说完全没有见过，如果把两人刚巧在一个学校给弟弟开家长会时隔着人群打了个招呼那次也算进去的话。

龚子棋是个工作狂，虽然有时候会经过台州，但常常大禹治水，三过家门而不入。

开朗说，没关系，下次见。

对龚子棋的记忆，贺开朗仍然把他停留在2014年的那个夏天。

那是漫长、迷茫但拥有对生活的迷之自信的创业初期。  
龚子棋和贺开朗租下了旧商场三层的一间屋子，带着满身的热汗和老旧的中央空调排气扇的味道，给所谓梦开始的地方做装修。

商场的六层就是家具城。  
终于把那组二手沙发拖进办公室之后，两个人瘫坐在一起。  
贺开朗把腿搭在龚子棋的腿上。  
龚子棋嫌他压着自己，但懒得开口让他下去。

抽完一支烟后，两个人休息过来了。  
办公室的玻璃门隔绝开外面售卖旧家电的阿姨尖着嗓子和顾客要价的声音。

贺开朗站在镜子前面，看着身后的风扇把自己被汗水浸湿的衬衣吹得鼓起来。

龚子棋站来他的旁边，和他一起审视着镜子里的自己。

贺开朗想，这个镜子贴在这里有多少年，如果它是一台摄取魂魄的录像机，那么像我们这样站在这里的每个人，在里面呆着是不是能挤得开？

而龚子棋看着镜子里自己透过衣服也能看清的肌肉线条，他想，老子真帅。

————————————————————

快到圣诞节的时候，龚子棋又收到了新的一封信。

“昨晚梦见我们高中的时候，三天两头请假，躲在宿舍里打牌，晚上逃课出去看电影，那次看《权利之眼》你没带眼镜，我们在第一排看的我脖子快要断掉。忘记那两个男主角叫什么名字了，但我还是觉得他俩是一对。  
还有做不完的卷子没空调的教室和无休止的我最讨厌的围着操场跑过的早操。  
但不管当时感觉多痛苦日子多难熬，人总还是对已经逝去的事物有着莫名其妙的怀念欲。  
12月7日。

这一天继续做梦:  
我在一个屋子里，沿墙角在爬一个黑乎乎的东西，不知道是蟑螂还是老鼠，最后数一数，有十六只。  
我去了东海龙宫求助，搭救我的人长得好像灵感大王，他喝了一口紫金葫芦里的酒，在海底喷出了一群带火的蝙蝠。  
醒来后的解决方案是，把房间大扫除了。  
12月8日。

白天不小心点开了一个游戏页面，于是昨晚的梦是在二十个场景的新手村，碰见的第一个boss都是不同设定的金城武。  
但我不会打我喜欢的人，再见。  
12月9日。

又做了个梦，梦见外星人入侵，场景在一家很大的医院，不知道为什么，外星人是复仇者联盟的，但医院的构造是泰坦尼克号。  
我需要逃出去，翻窗过门躲躲藏藏，用针管扎死了一个医生并偷了他的衣服。  
一个戴着口罩的女医生推门进来，在她尖叫之前，我勒死了她。  
我还在走廊看到坐轮椅的好像已经被科研实验的，我们高中时隔壁班一个男生。  
终于我假装医生走到了大门口，在我就要成功逃脱游戏马上通关的同时，我的闹钟响了。  
12月10日。

《我最近都在做些什么梦》第五集。  
我降落在秦汉交错的小树林。  
周围的狐狸喊着，大楚兴，陈胜王。  
12月11日。

昨晚梦到了最近频频陷入梦境的原因。  
我有一只枕头，是竹木编成的，里面装满了茶渣。这个枕头本来是安神用的，结果被人从底部划了一刀，茶渣不停的流出，所以我不停的陷入梦境。  
我需要找到一个东西来封住枕头，于是不停地奔跑在一条路上，旁边是各种各样奇怪的梦境场景，包括地下室里的我爸，在日本街头商店里的我表姐，还有雷神2里的娜塔莉波特曼。  
醒过来想起我的确有这么一个枕头，不过它的背面并没有被划一刀。  
12月12日。

接下来这几天都没有再做梦。有点沮丧，也许我真的该找出你从西藏买回来的那把刀，划破竹枕的背部。

你最近在做些什么，子棋？  
想你。  
12月19日。2017。

开朗”

创业的那两年，他们就住在租的商铺里。  
办公室的天花板上还有一层，一米见方的入口，搭了梯子爬上去就是床，空间低得站不直身体。

龚子棋和贺开朗也忙到没有时间计较。  
他们钻进床铺里去酣然入睡，贺开朗有时候看着头顶那个小小的通气口，觉得他们好像生活在下水道里的老鼠。

但他的心情却是愉悦的。

他喜欢逆境，逆境让人有思考的能力。  
可上天赐给他共情的能力，却不赐给他忠实的观众。

贺开朗想让世界了解自己，又不想主动的敞开内心。  
若是有趣的灵魂前来敲门，也必得有好看的皮囊当做见面礼。

和龚子棋一起去看音乐剧的时候，他问:  
“这算是演出失误吗？为什么杀人的时候，凶手把刀指向了天空？”  
龚子棋说:“因为杀人向下，抗争向上。”

贺开朗想，幸好你出现了。

有时候他会和龚子棋做爱。  
龚子棋喜欢把他压在身子下面后入，然后吻他的头发。  
他知道龚子棋在这种时候会把他当成女孩。

但是他不在意。

贺开朗会把龚子棋的手按在头顶吻他，接吻的时候睁着眼睛。  
他爱看着旧商场的楼顶，那里布满了裸露的电线，排列得整整齐齐的日光灯管和一排一排有的转有的不转的吊扇。

龚子棋说，开朗，我们以后会赚很多钱，然后你就可以拍自己想拍的电影。

2018年的除夕，贺开朗给龚子棋打了一个电话，他大概知道了龚子棋接下来会很忙。  
但他没说自己会忙些什么。  
贺开朗也没问。

龚子棋说，过完年我们见一面吧，我不知道我下次回来是什么时候。  
贺开朗说好。  
约好的正月初六的早上，他把自己打理得干干净净。

下午三点他发消息告诉龚子棋说，我起晚了，改天吧。  
他记得龚子棋是第二天离开的飞机。

————————————————————

“子棋:

如果我曾经单曲循环着一首歌去做一件事情，那么这首歌在我的记忆中就是一个特别的符号，可能一生都会代表那一种心情。

大概十岁的时候，我爸逛市场时把我锁在了车里，放的歌是《相约九八》。我呆在车里看那种地摊上十块钱一本的劣质盗版现代灵异道士小说。  
此后每次听到《相约九八》，就觉得它的曲调像招魂曲。  
那天下午我在车里看了很久的小说，天很闷热记忆很深刻。我后来再也没看过那么精彩的道士小说，尽管记不清它讲的是什么了。

我也很怀念还没有智能手机的那个年代，我们曾经窝在教室后面传阅各种各样的小说的日子。

最近很多玄幻小说都拍电视剧了。  
想起来初四那年，我们躲在垒高的书后面看小说，教室垃圾桶里不知道有多少被班主任撕成的纸屑。

那个时候我嫌《斗破苍穹》太长了，书太多没地放，但是你真的很有毅力，按着下载好全文的mp4的键，数完页数后告诉我，目录用了174页。  
这个数字其实是我编的，因为我也想不起来具体有多少页了。

我们的后桌不知道哪淘换来七八本也不是连着的《凡人修仙传》，我们就在闷热天里空调底下，一边把吃完干脆面的皮塞在暖气片里一边把这几本书看完。  
虽然我已经想不起来借书来的这位哥们叫什么，中间缺失的那几部到最后也没有看，而且这个小说到我们毕业好像还没连载完。

还有当时你贴在我手上的蜘蛛纹身贴，和手摇式的小风扇。  
真中二。

我们毕业很久之后，我也没和你一起等到《哑舍》的结局。  
前阵子我看最近一部的时候——记不清第几部了，听的是《回忆的沙漏》。  
其实我之前听过邓紫棋的填词版，但那是和别人的故事。  
刚好看到医生推开那个大学的地下室，里面站满了塑成每个人样子的唐三彩，还有他们认识前各自的日子。

那个时候我想到，我们除了相识的日子，剩下的还有从前的各自和分开后的各自。当我们从书里看起两条并行的线，发现的都是他们终会交集的伏笔，或分开后由曾经在一起延伸出去的东西。  
可事实是，我们只能看到自己的线，在此之前和再次之后，就像一刀切一样，不会有任何你要出现的预告，和短暂相聚里你带给我的人生什么深远的影响。

而我们也并不清楚这条线的走向——它的走向也从来不是只和另外一条线有关。

其实这个故事讲到第四部之后就很没意思了。但是看到他们认识前的日子我很难过，非常难过，比看到他们认识后又分别还要难过。那个时候你不知道将来会遇到这个人，他会给你带来什么样的波澜壮阔。  
而当你有了关于他的喜怒哀乐之后，回看当时什么都不知道的自己，感觉羡慕又憎恨人的无知。可我们真的无法再体会一切尚未发生时的心情，即使穿越和重生也不能做到。

而更令人惊惧的是，无论如何，小说的主线总有个悲喜之分，生活却不一样。  
我们不知道故事会走向什么样的结局，或者根本没有结局。

但其实小说好像又一样，因为很怕作者中途写不下去。这就像怕生命里的某一个人，有一天忽然悄无声息的消失。

可能到了一定年纪，我再提起这些胡编乱造的小说，会显得极其幼稚和傻逼，但我自己知道看的也不是内容，是在寻找一种过去的感觉而已。

所以说人性本贱，不是回首过去就是展望未来，就不好好活在当下。

我看着第三人称里还未相识不知人生即将巨变的他们，好像看着当时年少不知老之将至的我们。  
这也是我和《回忆的沙漏》的故事。

2018年4月12日  
开朗”

其实龚子棋很害怕看这种长篇大论的东西，每次看见密密麻麻的字，他就头疼。  
而且他觉得自己反正也看不懂贺开朗想要说些什么。

贺开朗告诉他说，你不用看懂，我不是为了写给你看，我是在和自己交流。为了显得不和这个世界那么的格格不入，我总要选择让一个人来了解一下我的想法。

“但凡有更好的人出现，我早一脚把你这个呆瓜踹了。”

龚子棋做爱的时候，习惯开一盏黄色的床头灯。  
他既可以看清身下人的样子，又不至于人把眼底所有的情绪都去琢磨透——那样太煞风景。

他从年轻女孩的身体里抽出自己的性器。  
女孩子柔软的长发在他怀里散开。  
她用手握着龚子棋的阴茎说，我好想知道撸管是一种什么感觉。

龚子棋忽然想起那一年的贺开朗。  
他们在太阳底下推着货物箱冒汗的时候，贺开朗在地上蹲了下来。  
龚子棋说，你难受么？要不要休息？  
贺开朗说，龚子棋，我想来月经。  
龚子棋: ……  
贺开朗在地上坐下来，躲进垒在小推车上的箱子组成的阴凉里。  
“高中的时候我前桌那个女生总是痛得很厉害，每次她来月经，全班都能知道。我们刚才推着车一路走过来的时候，我忽然有很多很多灵感。”

龚子棋也在他身边坐下来。

“你记得吗，重庆森林里的每个人，永远带着湿漉漉的汗水。我的镜头里，要有灰，有划痕，有脱落的墙皮和不干胶残留下来的痕迹，那样才是美的。我们刚才在楼梯间的二层，看见一块‘定制鄂尔多斯羊毛衫’的广告牌，是那种七十年代特有的红漆底和黑体字，这块广告牌，以后就会出现在我导演的电影里。”

龚子棋问:“那和痛经有什么关系？”

贺开朗说:  
“刚才的疲惫和脱力就能带给我一点灵感。如果我能拥有这项技能，我就有机会在痛的时刻去感受身体的冷和外界的热，那个时候大脑也许会走到弥留之际去，带我产生很多新的想法。”

龚子棋叹息道:  
“我永远搞不懂你在想什么东西。”

贺开朗翻了个白眼:  
“愚蠢的人类。”

龚子棋用手摸着怀里女孩的长头发，想了一会儿说:“那你只能许愿自己下辈子能长一个几把了。”

——————————————————————

“子棋，

近来我又做了很多梦。  
但已经不像去年，我一个也记不得了。

我们老了吗？

‘我感觉我好像站在悬崖边上，需要一个人拍拍我的肩把我带回安全的地方。在你们看来，我已经得救了吧，其实我还是在悬崖边站着，我等的不是回头的机会，是那个来带走我的人。’

这段话是六月三十号写的，具体心境和语境已经忘记了，不知道算自身体会还是脑内小剧场。  
容易忘却的事好多，所以我讨厌删除这个功能，清一次手机内存，都害怕是永别。  
但是很多时候就算把回忆全好好封存在一个大箱子里，其实也很少再有机会去打开它了。

那个节目是十月份开始录制，还是十一月？  
记得低调点，如果你红了，我就请不起你做我的男主角了。

2018年9月14日  
开朗”

2016年4月。

“你说有个公司看中了你，你要去做演员？”

贺开朗歪头盯着龚子棋，问罢忽然又笑:  
“这台词说出来好熟悉，像不像蓝宇里那句‘你说你看上个女人，你要和她结婚’？”

这话简直令人心惊。  
龚子棋一时没想透，这又是他艺术家的联想能力，还是他真的想问这句话。

贺开朗真的很爱联想和信口胡说。

有次他说自己很喜欢姜夔。  
因为《扬州慢》，但喜欢只喜欢那一句“二十四桥仍在，波心荡，冷月无声。”  
喜欢这句其实又是因为杜牧。  
它是“二十四桥明月夜，玉人何处教吹箫”化用来的。  
贺开朗又说但是其实自己连二十四桥在哪都不知道，这首诗的前两句他也不会背。  
他知道有个乐器的声音和箫很像，叫做尺八。  
近年的电影里，只有《夜孔雀》提到过这个乐器。  
那电影讲的是父子俩抢一个女人，最后女人跟叔叔在一起了的故事。  
贺开朗说，刘烨老演接盘侠。  
说起来《蓝宇》也是他演的哎。  
你记得枪战那天晚上陈陈捍东去找他吗，那一段的配乐就是用的尺八。

所以你对同性恋是什么看法？

龚子棋想，妈的又套路我。

他问贺开朗:  
“姜夔是同性恋吗？”

————————————————————

关掉店面之后，龚子棋问，你接下来打算做点什么？  
贺开朗说，创业失败，那只好回家继承家产了。

龚子棋在接受了三个月的练习生魔鬼训练之后，收到了贺开朗的第一封来信。

信纸上是龙飞凤舞的漂亮字迹。

“行矣！燕西。生生世世，吾侪不必再晤。此信请为保留，即作为绝交之书，离婚之约。  
行矣！燕西。君子绝交，不出恶声，秋虽非君子，既对君钟情于前，亦雅不欲于今日作无味之争论。  
蓬窗茅户，几榻生尘。伏案作书，恍如隔世。言为心声，泪随笔下。楮尽墨枯，难述所怀。专此奉达，并祝健康！”

看到这个开头时，龚子棋着实吓了一跳。

翻过去第二张信纸上又写着:

“子棋:

最近我在看《金粉世家》的小说，真长啊。冷清秋的诀别信，我非常喜欢，尽管寄在给你的信里看着不太合适。但我想，我真的很爱这段话，我总不能为了合时宜的使用这段话，然后真的和你绝交吧。  
不过这样吧，如果我们有哪一天真的要绝交，就当做这封信里已经诀别过了吧？  
我知道你很忙，不必回信。

2016年7月6日  
开朗”

龚子棋永远想不通贺开朗都在想些什么。

他们第一次做爱，是在高三那一年。

那天是他们高中生涯的最后一次模拟考。他们伙同两个女生逃掉了最后一场英语考试，趁着宿舍管理员不注意溜进了男生宿舍。

龚子棋觉得带女生回宿舍，是一件不太道德，但是很刺激的事情。  
在他们坐下来斗地主之前。

六点之后，他们又顺利把这两个女生送了出去。

龚子棋在床上躺下来。  
“哎呀，哎呀，好无聊。”

贺开朗在他身边躺下来:“你以为会发生什么？真发生点什么你会后悔。”

龚子棋翻过身去把手伸进自己裤裆的时候，贺开朗握住他手说:  
“我最近遇到了创作瓶颈，我的故事需要性体验。”

龚子棋看着他伏在自己身上，露出一个浅浅的笑。

贺开朗有点漂亮，他这样想。

贺开朗说:“龚子棋，你要不要试试看操我？”

龚子棋进去的时候，贺开朗的额头冒着冷汗。  
龚子棋问:“疼么？”  
贺开朗说:“疼，但还可以更疼一点。”

对于男人而言，做爱这种事情，有了第一次，就有无数次。

但龚子棋一直觉得，这始终只是两个人寂寞时彼此的慰藉。

贺开朗的态度也让龚子棋相信，他只是在拿和自己的性爱游戏启发创作灵感。

用贺开朗自己的话说就是——如非必需亲身体验，我更喜欢当世界的旁观者，因为我只是下凡来历劫而已。

但他有时候又觉得，贺开朗会隐晦的向他表达一些暗示。

刚搬出学校住进小商铺的时候，贺开朗每天都要把《蓝宇》看一遍。  
正片看腻了，又看纪录片。

他记得有个镜头——说不清那是胡军还是捍东，他转动着自己无名指上的戒指，对着镜头说:  
“结婚生子……我觉得到了年纪是一件必须要去做的事情。”

贺开朗问他:“结婚生子是必须要做的事，你也是这么想的吗？”

龚子棋说:“他说的对，早晚的事。”

但每次这样的场景里，龚子棋依旧看不到他想象中贺开朗会露出的破绽。  
贺开朗似乎对自己的不解风情毫不在意。

龚子棋又会疑惑，自己这是在干什么呢？  
“我在期待贺开朗爱上我吗？”

他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

————————————————————

“子棋:

半个小时之前，我不知道今天自己会这么开心。  
因为今天我的计划是继续我不喜欢的早睡早起，然后看个据说大家都哭了的电影。  
五点十五我出门，在出租车上买了五点四十五的电影票，我一个人看，座位专门挑在最后一排一对情侣的旁边。

今天下午下了场暴雨，我走时刚停，虽然以为不会再下了，但我还是带着伞，虽然带着伞，但最后还是淋湿了。

出电影院的大门第一脚踩进水里的时候，其实我是拒绝的。  
但后来我站在玻璃门边上，看着雨水哗啦啦从屋檐上砸下来好像水帘洞的大门，我觉得我刚才应该把鞋脱了伞收了，在雨里狂奔。  
但考虑到一会儿来接我的出租车司机可能会觉得我有病，我没有这么做。

我让雨砸在我的手心里，这时候看着这座城市仍然灯火通明，有好多人和我一样站在屋檐下看这瓢泼大雨，我突然感觉其实有点好玩。

这里和上海不一样，没有很多高楼大厦，回去的路上，经过平房区抬头是一整块没有被遮挡的灰蓝色的天空，我把窗户开的最大，雨飘进来，但是不同于空调冷气的自然的风也吹进来。  
司机把音乐开的非常大声，我看着路上积了很多水，车跑过溅起很长很高的水花，我们就好像在开船。  
这时候我把胳膊伸到车窗外面去，我突然感觉很开心，然后我开始笑，抑制不住。  
还好音乐开的很大声，不然司机肯定觉得我有病。

我也不知道我为什么这么开心。

你记不记得那年我们坐了十七个小时的绿皮火车去西安旅游，清晨四点到的时候出了站发现地铁还没开门。  
瓢泼大雨把毫无准备的我们淋成落汤鸡。

我们两个披着衣服在雨里跑，当时觉得很糟心。  
可我现在想不通，我们那个时候应该很快乐才对。

2019年2月27日  
开朗”

龚子棋从来没有给贺开朗写过回信。  
他一直觉得自己不擅长这种文字游戏。  
事实上，他也能够清楚的认识到，自己是在逃避些什么。

他还是想不通贺开朗。  
这年冬天，贺开朗依旧和他热络的联系，他不再总是讲那些自己看不懂的话，开始和龚子棋讲述自己的生活，甚至主动的想要了解龚子棋这半年来发生的故事——  
这在从前是不会有的，贺开朗从来不愿意入侵与自己无关的世界。

但无论如何正常，贺开朗却决不和他见面。

贺开朗告诉龚子棋说，我在汲取我们不能相见的那种相思之苦，如果我们见面，我就不能再用这样的心境思考。

龚子棋说，那我们什么时候见？

贺开朗答，等到我准备好收集“久别重逢”的瓶子的时候。

贺开朗想，他对于自己降生在人世这件事情上，感受很深。他有一种与生俱来的“体验生活”的使命感。  
这让他对于认识世间万物，都抱着“爱惜”的心态。  
他用自带的过滤系统，筛选出高质量的人类留在自己的身边，用尽量少的体验次数获得最好的人生感受。

这些感受，有大半是龚子棋带给他的。

贺开朗多数时候觉得，自己是没有感情的。

龚子棋与他而言，像是解决性欲时使用的飞机杯和按摩棒。  
人不会对飞机杯和按摩棒产生感情。

但龚子棋和它们的区别在于，马克思说他是具有主观能动性。

贺开朗知道，要获得真实的感受，对方的吸引力必须浑然天成。  
他也知道喜欢上龚子棋这件事，符合事物的发展规律。  
甚至爱而不得这件事，不仅在他的意料之中，也更加吸引他的沉迷。

他唯一的问题在于，以为感情是可控的。  
但人活得再清醒，也终将是人。

人是感情的奴隶。

在龚子棋的生活轨道逐渐和他的偏离之前，贺开朗从来没想过，自己对龚子棋的喜欢，超出了他对其他人类感情的探索欲。

虽然这些百转千回的情绪最终的表现形式，还是坠入爱河。

坠入爱河会使人变俗。  
贺开朗清醒的看着自己开始嫌弃自己。

他发现事情由龚子棋参与了他的人生，变成了自己不知道会被龚子棋引领到什么地方去。  
而呆瓜仍然只是在思考，他到底喜不喜欢我。

贺开朗问:“子棋，我们认识有多长时间了？”  
龚子棋想了想说:“十一年吧。”

——————————————————  
-End-


End file.
